A Black and White World
by Dalia Inscription
Summary: Sakuno Ryuuzaki is in a colorless world. She does not speak unless spoken to and slowly becomes invisible in her new school. Yukimura Seiichi notices and wonders and questions. Will he bring color back into her life?


Yes, so I was slightly depressed when writing this fanfiction but whatever… Pardon for OOCness. No flames please but constructive criticism is appreciated. Everything is black and white to Sakuno unless the color is specifically mentioned. I suggest you read this ff slowly.

Sakuno Ryuuzaki is in a colorless world. She does not speak unless spoken to and slowly becomes invisible in her new school. Yukimura Seiichi notices and wonders and questions. Will he bring color back into her life? (Um… I do not mean she is colorblind)

It's a Black and White World, but Only You Bring Color. Romance/Angst

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis (obviously)

**Sunset**

Snow falls gently onto a wooden fence and the young girl sitting on top of it. Her eyes are fixed onto the sky with the flaming orange sun gently sinking to the horizon.

She sighs and tightens her blue fleece scarf. "Another day is finished. I wonder how many more I will have to suffer through." Slowly, she walks away, into in the pale, falling snow. White upon white.

The school yard teems with students running around to find their old friends. A solitary girl stands off to the side next to the blooming sakura tree. Her auburn hair is loose on her back. Bangs cover much of her face, done on purpose. Large brown eyes are set into a pale face. They are downcast, seemingly looking at nothing.

An adult approaches her. "Welcome to Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku Ryuuzaki-san. Here is your schedule. I hope you will become comfortable in this school." The teacher smiles gently at her and thinks, _poor child_.

Sakuno Ryuuzaki looks down at the ground. "_Arigatou sensei_" _She does not wish me happiness. Is it because she knows I will not achieve it here? Or anywhere? _

"You are an exceptional student, skipping a year and all. I hope you get along with your classmates." The woman looks concerned and uncomfortable in the silence.

"_Arigatou sensei_" the girl repeats, still expressionless.

The bell rings and Sakuno slowly walks to her next class. She looks outside a nearby window, sakura petals fly by in the wind; pale pink against sky blue. After a while, she turns away and continues to walk.

The school day passes by, class by class, minute by minute. She is always the girl in the corner, who doesn't talk unless called upon. She whispers her answers and does not look anyone in the eye. The teachers don't press her silence. They glance at her every now and then with pity in their eyes but soon forget.

In the corridor, the girl takes a deep breath. She gathers up her books and prepares to leave. _Almost at the exit _she whispers under her breath. However, she unwittingly walked into a tall stranger. Sakuno is startled, she says, "_Gomenasai_" in a small shaky voice and shuffles around him.

She stops when a deep voice asks, "_Daijobu?" _

"_Betsu ni." _The hallway is empty except for them. She once again tries to leave.

"Hold on. You should introduce yourself or at least let me see your face." The girl hears a smile while he talks. When she makes no move to answer, the young man says, "Hello, I'm Yukimura Seiichi, it is nice to meet you."

"_Naru hodo. Yoroshiku._" Reluctantly the girl says, "My name is Sakuno Ryuuzaki. _Sumimasen, _but I need to go home now."

Seiichi sees the head of the girl finally rise up but her eyes are not directed at him. They gaze through the window and beyond the glass and into the darkening sky. Smokey purple mixed with blue.

Yukimura blinks, she leaves, and it's as if she was never there. He finds himself in an empty hallway. Grey upon black. White upon grey. Colorless.

"_Okaerinasai _Sakuno." The grandmother calls out to her _mago-chan _gently. "How was your first day of school?"

"It was alright _obaa-chan. _Thank you for asking." She walks to her room and closes the door without a sound.

Sumire Ryuusaki looks at the empty room and sighs. _I wonder how much difference transferring to a different school can make._

"Yukimura-_buchou!_ Are you okay? You've been staring off into space for a while now."

Seiichi gives his usual serene smile to Marui who bouncing up and down around him. "Yes, I'm fine Marui. I was just thinking."

"Let's all walk home together!" Marui gives his beaming smile and pops a pink bubble while Niou frowns.

"Do we have to?"

Sanada looks disapprovingly. "Why do you two always ask? We walk home together every day." It had become sort of a tradition when Yukimura had come back from the hospital.

Yukimura taps Renji's shoulder, "What do know about Sakuno Ryuuzaki?" The dark haired tennis player raises an eyebrow in silent question. _Why do you want to know about her?_ Under his captain's calm gaze, he relents and replies, "Sakuno Ryuuzaki, scholarship student, recently transferred from Seishun Academy for unknown reasons. Blood type O. She skipped a year and is now a second year student. A quiet girl who keeps to herself and is the granddaughter to the coach of men's tennis team at her previous school, Sumire Ryuuzaki." Renji see's the _buchou's_ stare and sighs, "Yes, I know that this information is a lot less than usual but it seems that the events at the other school are well guarded and there are no rumors about her because she does not garner a lot of attention."

"YOU little!" A boy with wild black hair screams as he is pushed off the sidewalk and into a puddle by a light blue haired smirking boy. Akaya Kirihara lunges for Niou until he caught by the scruff of his shirt by Sanada.

"20 extra laps for both of you tomorrow. Keep walking."

The team walks in silence as they near the hill along the road to Yukimura's house. A figure is seen standing alone on the top.

"Puri, I thought we were the only ones who ever went there. Let's go up."

She looks at the setting sun. Today, it's a mixture of deep reds against dark blues. "I wish I knew how many sunsets I'll see." A tear slides down a cheek but she makes no move to wipe it away.

"Oi! Marui, slow down! Wait for us."

Sakuno flinches. _There are people here? I really need to leave. _

"Hey! Girl!"

She looks away and starts to creep down the hill.

"Ryuuzaki-san?" she stiffens, _that must be the boy I met earlier today_.

"_Buchou, _you know who she is?"

_Captain? _The girl sees a large sports bag out of the corner of her eye. She draws a shaky breath, _tennis players. _Sakuno moves faster down the hill but a large hand grabs her wrist. "Hey, don't ignore the captain. What a rude _kouhai."_

Yukimura sees the girl start to shake, her long braids quiver. She jerks her away from Niou and convulses. Her breathing comes faster and faster. "Oi! What's wrong with you?" Niou starts to shout, he shakes her.

Sakuno drops to her knees and curls up, whimpering. Her eyes are shut and her lips move frantically but make no sound. Seiichi reads her lips, Child of God and all, _please make them stop please make them stop please please. _"Stop Niou," he commanded, "Can't you see that she's terrified?" _please please it's today, it's already time, please, please let them leave. _

Yukimura kneels down. "Time for what? Are you alright?" She raises her head and for the first time, looks him in the eye. Warm brown meets stormy gray. What surprises him is the depth of pain in those eyes. She opens her mouth, ready to speak but suddenly, her eyes turn vacant. She looks up at the sky and gives a wordless scream. It pierces the air with its horribly haunting sound and continues until she collapses.

_Sakuno is running. She dreams of running down a never ending hallway. Laughter is heard behind her and a girl screeches "Don't get near him again! You guys can do what you what with her." Rough hands grab her from behind. They muffle her screams and pin her down. Eyes leer at her in the darkness and she struggles away and keeps running. Forever running… and running… _

She wakes up with a gasp. Sakuno bolts up in the bed and looks around her. It's unbearably familiar. Stark white walls, beeping instruments besides her, and a chemical smell in the air. She was in the hospital.

A gentle hand pushes her back down. "I don't think you're quite ready to get up yet, Ryuuzaki-san." Sakuno blushes. A red rose color slowly creeps up her cheeks.

"Yukimura-san, what are you doing here?"

"Don't you remember Ryuuzaki-san? You collapsed and I brought you here." Yukimura looks at her, puzzled.

"I remember but I don't understand why you're here with me."

Yukimura tilts his head. "Isn't it natural to stay with someone who is sick?"

She looks away, "I don't know." She replies softly. "Is it?"

Seiichi leans over the bed and cups Sakuno's face in his hands. "You should believe in other's kindness." He feels her skin heat up and smiles.

"Why should I when no has done so before?" Her eyes are once again blank.

Yukimura feels his heart break a little when he realizes the pain she's in. "Learn to hope and if you don't have any, I'll give you some of mine." He places a kiss on her forehead.

* * *

A month later, when Sakuno was ready, Yukimura took her hand and led her out of the hospital and into the sunlight where a rainbow was waiting for them, soft from the morning rain, and dazzling with color.

* * *

So... what did you think? please review! i know its only a one shot but i would really appreciate it if you pressed that little link down there :)


End file.
